Simple and Clean OR Holding Sora
by Kuja's Moon
Summary: sequel to The Changing of the Heart Riku has a dream and can't stand how close Sora lets Ariel get ... so what does he do? Riku/Sora


Disclaimer: I don't own Any of the characters -- just my psychotic attempt at a plot and my idea of Riku's dress in Atlantica. Besides that -- I own nothing -- not even money, so it wouldn't even be worth your time to sue me…. 

Warnings: shounen-ai/yaoi, spoilers of some parts of the game… but… not really in anyway that the player wouldn't have already guessed (I think), and ….. Erm, insanity?

Pairing: Riku and Sora.

Alright my lovelies!!! READ THIS OR ----- BE VERY SORRY INDEED! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! This story contains Riku liking Sora -- if you don't like Riku liking Sora then you won't like this story. And, well, frankly, I suggest that you don't read any further. BUT IF YOU DO LIKE **RIKU BEING IN LOVE WITH SORA** then by all means keep reading… the only reason you won't like it at the end is because you don't like my style of writing… and for that… well, ANYWAY, I've given you fair warning, K? If I get flames now I'm gonna be pived. Ya got me?!?!?!?! (Kuja's Moon + Pived = Kuja getting s'icked on U)

"Simple and Clean" OR "Holding Sora"

Slim and lean the water parted for the boy; it caressed his skin as he moved through it with boyish determination. His hand tightened around his weapon as he peered eagerly into the dark waters. He turned his bright blue eyes to his adventurous companion next to him. His chocolaty locks danced around him carelessly in their new lessened gravity world. It was like a swimming, breathing wet dream… until….

"I've never seen anyone like you before," She commented brightly. "But then again Father doesn't like me getting outside of the castle much." She nodded, giving him a probing gaze. 

He gave a nervous smile as he scratched his head admitting a strangled laugh. "Ah, well, we're --- we're from a different ocean… it's _really_ far away." He stressed the word "really", but it only made it more obvious that he wasn't quite giving the whole truth.

The girl smiled tossing her head, her red hair a cascade of fire. "Really? You're from far away? You mean ---- like how far? I've always wanted to see this world --------- well, not only this world ------- but other worlds… do you think there are other worlds?" Her gaze was bright and excited, and her grin consumed her face. She grabbed his wrist in attempt to urge him to speak of where he was from.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku woke with a start; his body glistened with sweat and his silver hair was plastered to his face and neck. For a moment he stared into space unsure why he had woken up so fast, but the dream seeped back into his memory quick enough.

"Gods, Sora!" he hissed out as he drew his knees up to his and shoved the palm of his hands into his tightly shut eyes to keep the tears from starting. 

He wasn't sure what upset him so much, but he was sure it had something to do with that girl. What irked him the most though -- as he thought about it in the darkness of his room -- was the way the girl was so close to Sora. She just touched him -- as if it was obviously okay! But then it might also be that Sora let himself get _whored_ about. Oh, Sora just let everyone close, didn't he? But he wouldn't have let Riku do that… would he?

Riku sniffled back the snot that threatened to run from his nose. He was so not getting a running, gross nose over someone as stupid as Sora, he told himself. But that didn't change the fact that the dream had been a nightmare to him or that he couldn't go to sleep now for fear that that girl might try to feel up dream-Sora. It never occurred to him that perhaps the girl just wanted to be friends. 

He shifted in his bedding, casting his eyes around the room. It was silent and dark… and he felt so alone. Across the room Kairi was lying there… but he hadn't really cared about her since he'd found Sora in Tranverse Town -- not that he'd admitted it to himself yet though. It was just… she didn't do anything… she just laid there... waiting to be saved -- at least Sora tried to save himself.

_A lot of good that did him -- now he's got fish girls trying to get down his… fins. _Riku's mind grumbled. Again he shifted in his bed sheets… the more he thought about it the more he didn't like knowing that this red hair was with Sora -- the boy had never been one to think before he jumped. He scrambled out of bed shoving his feet into his tennis shoes and grabbing for his shirt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maleficent," Riku called out, testing the room and his voice.

"Yes?" The answer was immediate and directly behind him. 

He swung around, choking on his own breath. "Ah, I wanted to know where Sora was."

"The boy… that you don't care about?" She raised a thin, black eyebrow.

He pinched his lips together, eyes narrowing, as he nodded.

"He's on Atlantica." Her voice was measured as she stared down at him with a piercing gaze.

"I want to go." He raised his voice in determination.

"Do you now?" She was mocking him.

"Yes."

"We don't always get what we want."

He glared at her evenly. When he started to open his mouth to speak she stopped him.

"I know what's better for you than you . And at this moment in time it would be unbeneficial for you to go looking for him."

He wanted to counter that should she forbid him this he would be sure not to correctly complete the tasks she had for him, but he thought better of it.

"Now run along and look after your little princess." She smiled at him, and he imagined it to be a cold calculating smile -- one he didn't like. But he left the room -- angrily -- as she suggested.

His storming brought him back to his room to stare angrily at Kairi's stilled form. He wanted to accuse her of his problems; it would be so easy… and it all actuality it was probably closer to her fault than his -- but he refused to see it this way. In his anger he wanted to smash her little face in… but what good would that do? He shook his head…. He hated his misplaced anger -- it all started from that dream… where Sora had looked _so_ good… but then that girl.

"It would be so easy," a gruff voice cooed in his ear.

Riku jumped, snapping around and reaching for his sword.

"Ah, it's just me." 

And Riku breathed a bit easier when his eyes alighted on the shadowy form of the Captain.

"What are you doing here?" Riku growled.

"I just happened to hear…. " The man walked around the room as though he was preparing to offer something grand. "that a certain someone wished to go to Atlantica."

Riku stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"It wouldn't be hard."

"Why are you doing this for me?" Riku felt suspense rise up in him.. There was something about the old cod-fish… that he just didn't like.

"Well, lets just say -- I don't like that witch and to cause her some turmoil would give me great pleasure. 

"But I wouldn't be able to go there," Riku countered, "I haven't the magic to make myself adaptable." 

"Well, if I can arrange to get you there… then surely I could arrange that too, no?" The man had again circled around him and was leaning over his shoulder -- his hat annoying Riku to no end.

"Then send me."

And with those words uttered Riku found the world before him blur as he was transported.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a moment for him to breath -- to get accustom with his new found limbs. Looking down, he found that his lower body was slick, black, and shark like. 

"Riku?" 

He had barely swallowed his first gulp of water, when he heard the voice. He looked up, "Sora?"

And there the boy was before him; his dolphin frame and slight body unable to commit to stillness even in water.

"What are you doing here?" Sora gazed at him unsurely as if he wanted to hug him but at the same time wanted to run away.

"Looking for you," Riku gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Really?" Sora brightened at this, but still he seemed a little distant.

"Yes, of course!" Riku growled out, slightly annoyed that he had to speak.

Sora studied him for a moment in silence, his crystal blue eyes sharp and piercing. "But … why … why were you acting so weird then when we were in that big whale?" His voice was accusing in an innocent way. He tilted his head to the side -- his chocolate locks falling softly with this sudden movement.

With this question Riku was taken aback. _How was he supposed to answer that? Not with the truth -- for sure!_ But the way Sora's eyes looked at him with such a hurt and yet admiring expression left him speechless. "I… I…" His face darkened with a glare as he flipped his newly acquired tail out in anger. "They're taking you, Sora! They're taking you away from me! Those… those -- _whatever_ they are -- they're trying to steal you anyway from me! And that _girl_!" Riku's hands waved above as his tail slashed around the water, keeping him afloat. 

"Girl?" 

"Yeah, you know the one -- you let her look at you -- talk to you -- touch you."

"Riku," Sora's look made him stop in this tantrum; he seemed against at the way Riku was reacting. "If you mean Ariel, Riku -- I think you're overreacting. I mean, really we're just friends -- she only touched me to stop me from running into heartless -- when I was having trouble swimming in the heavy current."

"Come off it -- I know you were looking at her." Riku shouted.

"I did not!" Sora stammered. "Wait!! How did _you_ know about Ariel?" He shouted -- again accusingly. 

"It really doesn't matter how I know; I just do. You're being unfaithful."

"Unfaithful? What the heck are you talking about, Riku," Sora squinted up his eyes.

"You're unfaithful to our friendship," Riku hissed.

"Wait," Sora shook his head. "You're saying I'm not allowed to talk to anyone -- because that will be unfaithful to our friendship? Riku, that makes no sense -- now come on! I won't fall for that."

Riku narrowed his eyes at Sora before pushing the water that floated between them out of the way. He rather forcefully pressed his lips to the slimmer boy's; his hands went to wrap around the boy's back. 

Sora gasped, stiffening with wide eyes.

"Hey, Sorah!" The slow drawl of Goofy grew steadily louder in sleepy tones. "Ooh."

Sora pulled away; he gapped, "It's not what you think, Goofy!" 

The picture was incriminating, Sora pushing out of Riku's arms, but turtle-Goofy didn't seem to notice. 

"Ooh, I'm not going at say anything' 'bout it to Donald, don't cha worry," Goofy grinned with a blush as he cast his eyes away from the boys. "I just thought ya might want to know that you're a bit loud… I don' know -- ya might want to keep it down a bit more." As his name implied the turtle-dog gave a goofy smile, before turning around and scuttling through the water."

"Whaddya think yer doing!?" Sora hissed in horror.

Riku stared at him slightly; it suddenly occurred to him that perhaps while Riku himself was head over heels in love with Sora -- that the love mightn't be returned. He stood gapping. His eyes were searching but hopeless. "I… I… I came all this way…. And I thought… I thought. Oh, shit, I'm so stupid. I didn't even think…" He shook his head, swimming away from Sora… away to a corner of the room with a "window" to the palace grounds.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked, a little less accusingly, a little more concerned.

Riku turned to him; he narrowed his eyes in observation. Sora had swam closer, his head tilted, his face innocent. His bare chest rose and fell hypnotizing Riku into a silent awed look.

"Ri…ku?" Sora whispered, not really knowing why -- but understand that anything louder just wasn't fitting. He neared his friend cautiously.

"You always let everyone so close…" Riku shook his head. "You always let them touch you… don't you realize?" He wasn't looking at Sora… he couldn't. 

"No, what?" Sora probed gently, unsure whether it was completely safe to do so.

"I… I… Sora, I --" Riku made the mistake of looking up then into the vibrant eyes.

"You what?" 

He swallowed thickly, snaking his tongue out to taste his lips. Those eyes held his like nothing he'd ever known. Even in the water his palms felt sweaty. He could feel his face flushing… and that disturbed him, because he never blushed. He felt Sora inch closer uncertainly; he thought this was a very stupid idea for the boy… since the closer Sora got the harder Riku found it to control himself.

"Riku, whatever you've got to say you can't definitely tell me and I won't laugh!" Sora grinned. It was the kind of smile that consumed his face and made his eyes close; it seemed to brighten the whole room with it's sincerity, and Riku took relief in it… whether it was true or not.

"I want you." Riku was back to being sure of himself, or at least it appeared so in Sora's eyes, that's why he really didn't catch the exact meaning of the words… until….

"Oh…. Oh…." Sora's eyes went wide under Riku's constant gaze of admiration.

But Riku got the point that Sora refused to say, or at least he thought he did. He bowed his head in the shame of the rejection, flitting his tail to the door so that he moved to it in lightening speed.

"No, _wait_, Riku!"

Sora reached his hand out to his friend, and it caused Riku to stop in his tracks at the pleading in the voice. He turned his silver head around to peer at the younger boy. He raised an eyebrow, "Why do you wish to torment me by keeping me here," his voice was anguished.

"I… I … uh," Sora blushed.

"What… tell me so I can go without embarrassing myself further." Riku hissed out.

Sora looked up at him from beneath his thick lashes shily. "Kiss me… again."

"Wha -- what?" Riku's eyes widened.

But he had hardly got the word out of his mouth when Sora's lips were pressed against his. They were eager -- but innocently naïve. He felt fingers dancing up his bare chest, and it made the air stop cold in his lungs. But he didn't stand still for long. The intense burning in his heart, that had started after being exposed to the dream he had had, increase inside him until it thawed his lips into action. His tongue traced the line between Sora's own until he was granted permission to plunder the heated cove behind them. The moan he extracted in the process only encouraged him, making him giddy inside for want to hear Sora's throat tremble like that again. 

"Sora, I've waited so long… so long for this." He breathed into the boy's open mouth, glancing down to see the crystal eyes half-lidded and dazed. 

"And what for -- when you could have had it sooner." Sora breathed into him, and he felt his chest tighten -- was it really so? Sora had felt the same way? He let his hands go up to capture the boy's face, caressing it -- holding it.

For a moment neither of them breathed, when they caught each other's eyes. There was a stillness that wasn't quite humanly possible and an understanding that couldn't be obtained by mortals that filled the room -- that filled them. Quite easily the calm before the storm….

_Hold me_

_Whatever happened beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warning _

_The future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

Riku stared at the rising and falling of Sora's chest as if his life depended on it. And perhaps it did. His hand rested on the shell door, but it didn't do much beyond that. In his mind he relived what they had shared in the water-filled room -- something he didn't think was possible, something he felt couldn't last. Sora had erased any thought in the older boy's mind that the red haired siren meant anything. In the darkness -- the comfort of the room -- Riku had let the passion flow through him -- not caring what tomorrow would bring for either of them… only intent on the now. And even as his hand rested on the door -- even as he _knew_ that he had to go back to Maleficent, he didn't regret what they had shared. No, the few hours that he had been allowed to hold _his_ Sora would stay close in his mind all the horridly long time that he spent with the witch. Oh, she would be mad when she found out what he had done. She'd pitch a real fit.

For a brief moment he closed his eyes, letting his breath still the rapid beating of his love-sick heart. A smile played over his lips. No, the future didn't scare him at all -- not anymore. He pushed the shell-door open, swimming out and reclosing the door without a sound.

~owari~

Anne: Awh, so what do you think? It's not exactly what I wanted it to be… but that's because I was away from it for a week… and when that happens things just get screwy, ya know? I'd be really appreciative if you reviewed now -- it might help improve my writing! ^___________^ And wouldn't that be a nice thing --- since I could be the next big seller at bookstores (and if I suck… then books will suck in the future) or I could be your child's English teacher (again -- if I suck then --- your child's English will suck too ^__^) See? Isn't improvement a GOOD thing? Ah I thought so!

Ah, sorry for all the sarcasm…. ___________ It's just getting to me. Anyway, as I mentioned before, reviewing is always nice.


End file.
